Demons Castle
by LivingXDeadXGirl
Summary: Kirami lost her family and her home when the Nanjii attacked. Now, alone on the streets, she needs someone to help her fight back. Disguising herself as a boy, she goes from town to town, looking for help, while running from her past.. full summary inside
1. PROLOGUE!

**I just thought of this story randomly and decided to write it, see how it went. **

**Vegeta: You thought of it randomly? **

**Me: Yes, why yes I did.**

**Piccolo: Oh, Dende it's gonna suck.**

**Me: OH SHUT UP!!!!! This is going to be a really good story.**

**Trunks: What's it about?**

**Me: Didn't you read the summary?**

**Everyone: No**

**Me: *sweat drop* It's about a princess who goes missing, and it's your job to find her.**

**Vegeta: Why us?**

**Me: Because I said so, now, Goku sweetie, do the disclaimer.**

**Goku: *stops stuffing food in his mouth* Lexie owns nothing.**

**Me: Is food all you think about?**

**Goku: No, but it's one of the main things**

**Everyone: *faints***

**Me: Enjoy people, and may Dende keep me from going crazy.**

**Summary:Kirami lost her family and her home when the Nanjii attacked. Now, alone on the streets, she needs someone to help her fight back. Disguising herself as a boy, she goes from town to town, looking for help, while running from her past. What happens when she meets the Z warriors, and will love bloom between her and a certain time traveling saiyan? And will her past come back to haunt her?  
**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Kirami was in her room reading one of her favorite books, when he brother came in, and sat down on her bed. He looked at her and gently picked her up, placing her on his lap, hugging her tight, a few tears slipping down his face.

"What's wrong, big brother?" she asked.

"Kira, our kingdom is under attack. Mom and dad are fighting, but they don't know how long our armies will hold on."

"I don't understand, Haze." she said, pulling away to look at her brother. Her five year old mind not comprehending what she was being told.

"They want you, and your powers. You have to listen to me now, and do as you're told. When I tell you to run, I want you to run." Haze said, looking his sister dead in the eye.

"But, Haze-"

"No buts, Kirami, when I tell you to run I want you to run, no matter what happens, okay?" Kirami knew her brother was serious when he called her by her full name. She nodded, tears slipping down her own cheeks. Haze wiped them away with his finger, hugging his baby sister close. They heard a loud blast and Haze pulled her closer to him when he felt the wall behind him give way to the blast, pieces of stone flying everywhere. Kirami screamed, and clutched her brothers shirt for dear life. Haze stood up, one arm under his sister so she was sitting on his forearm, the other ready to put up a shield if he needed to. The little girl had her arms wrapped tight around her brothers neck, her head buried in his shoulder. He moved his hand from it's defensive position, to Kirami's back, rubbing it to calm her down.

"Kira, it's okay. It'll be okay." he whispered to her. She calmed down a bit, sniffing from all the crying, but not loosening her grip around her brother. Her small tail had wound it's way around his wrist, tightening for protection. Haze turned his head and looked at her, his own tail lifting, and wrapping loosely around hers, so as not to hurt her. He knew how sensitive their tails could be.

"W-why, why d-do they w-want me?" she sniffled, looking up at Haze with her big brown eyes. He sighed and closed his eyes, thinking for a minute before reopening them.

"You have a special power, Kira, one that no one else possesses. If the Nanjii's get a hold of it, then I'm afraid they will rule the universe, destroying every planet. But what's much worse, is they would have you do it all."

"But, you said they would destroy the universe." she said, confusion written all over her face.

"They will, but they will use you and your power, and force you. They cannot take that power from your body, but they can control you with it. They will make you do deadly things." he said. "That is why when I tell you to run, you are to run. No looking back. Got it?"

"Yes." she whispered.

"Kirami, you need to promise me." he said, unwrapping his tail from around the bottom of hers, and bringing it around to his side. Kirami uncurled her tail from his wrist, and curled it around his tail.

"I promise." she said, squeezing his tail softly. He nodded and squeezed back, before walking out of the room, putting his arm around her waist to steady her as he jumped down the stairs. The sensed another blast coming their way, and dodged it just in time, dropping to the floor with Kirami pinned under him. "Haze!" she cried out from under him.

"It's okay, Kira." he said, getting up and picking her back up. She kept her arms around his neck, her head staying buried in his shoulder, not wanting to know what was going on around her. He growled and ran outside, before taking off into the sky, tightening his grip on the little princess. Kirami lifted her head long enough to see a large blast destroy the only place she ever called home. The castle crumbled to the ground in a cloud of dust and flames, nothing remaining. Down below she heard shouts, and cries of pain. She whimpered, her eyes filling with tears.

"Haze." she whimpered, the tears sliding down her cheeks, and landing on her brothers shoulder. He glanced to the side at her, pushing himself to fly faster, trying to get away before she saw their parents. He was a second to late as he heard her scream for their parents. He shifted his grip on her, moving her body and pressing her head to his chest so she couldn't see anything else. He felt her salty tears soaking the front of his shirt, but he didn't care. He flew and flew, until he was to tired to fly anymore.

He landed in a secluded area, putting the now sleeping Kirami, down, and found some twigs close to the area. He made a very small ki ball, and made a fire. He heard Kirami shift beside him, and something tug on his arm. Haze looked to his left, and was met by the doe eyes of his sister.

"What are you doing up?" he asked, wishing she had stayed asleep, he didn't want to answer any of her questions without knowing for sure himself.

"I want to sit with you." she said, using her eyes to her advantage, making them bigger and wider. Haze sighed and nodded, motioning for her to sit on his lap. She smiled slightly, and crawled onto his lap, adjusting herself so she was in a sitting up position, her head resting against his chest. He leaned back against the tree behind him, and put his arms around her, relieved she had fallen back asleep. He looked up at the sky, thinking.

'_Mom, dad, I wish you were here, I don't know what to do.' _he thought to himself. _'Kirami, what will I do with you? I'm your big brother, what if I can't protect you? Dende, I don't know what I'll do if you die.' _he looked down at his baby sister and growled, hating the Nanjii's for doing this to his family.

"Why us?" he asked himself out loud.

"Because, you have something we need, Prince Haze." a voice said behind him. Haze jumped to his feet, waking Kirami up in the process.

"What's-" she began, but Haze quickly shushed her, placing a hand over her mouth, never once taking his eyes off the dark figure coming towards them. The man stepped out of the bushes, and Haze snarled.

"Razor!" he snarled, putting Kirami down and moving her behind him.

"Yes, it is I. Now, will you be handing over the royal brat any time soon?"

"I'm not going to let you take her." he yelled, lunging at Razor. The assassin easily dodged, aiming for the prince's gut, but was blocked. He kept kicking, only to keep being blocked, and nice versa for the prince.

"I will get her. Her power means a great deal to my master, and myself." he said, smirking as he managed to get a kick at Haze's stomach. Haze growled, and punched Razor in the jaw, then kicking him in the stomach, taking his place back in front of his sister.

"I will kill you." the prince threatened, blocking a series of punches thrown by the assassin, and managing to get in a few of his own. Just as he was about to deliver a blow to the gut, he felt a searing pain go through his shoulder. He gasped and stumbled back a few steps, grasping his shoulder. He looked at Razor, and saw him smirking, his hand covered in blood. His gaze then went to his shoulder, where he saw a gaping hole.

"Haze." Kirami yelled, running over to her big brother, who was now on his knees, gritting his teeth from the pain. He saw Razor coming their way and thought quickly, grabbing Kirami's arm and swinging her onto his back, he shot a blast at Razor, who, not seeing it coming, got hit. Using the distraction to his advantage, he took off into the air, flying faster than before. He didn't get very far, the pain was too much. He flew down, collapsing on the grass.

"Haze." she whispered, putting his head on her lap, and running her fingers through his hair.

"Kirami, run. Get far away from here." he whispered, coughing up a little blood.

"Well, looks like the half blood prince has fallen from grace." Razor smirked, walking towards them, his hand held out.

"Kirami, run, NOW!" Haze yelled, using the last of his power to fend off the attack Razor had unleashed. Kirami did as her brother said, and ran. She didn't look back, even when she heard her brother scream in pain. Tears blurred her vision as she realized, she would never see him again. She ran as fast as her small legs would go, pushing herself harder when she felt Razors energy coming right for her. She felt someone hit her in the middle of her back, and she fell to the ground, yelping.

"Well, well, well, looks like I caught up to the little princess. How are you little Kira?"

"Don't call me that. Only Haze is allowed to call me that!" she screamed, a small energy blast forming in her hands.

'_So, the brat can make blasts when she's mad. I wonder what would happen if I got her enraged.' _the assassin thought to himself.

"Come on, Kirami, let's see what you got." he said, shooting a blast at her. She barely dodged it, but let go of her own ki blast, grazing Razors arm. He growled and ran at her, punching her in the stomach, and slamming her to the ground. She cringed, at the pain, but the anger at losing her family over took the pain for now. Razor went to kick her, but in a quick motion she grabbed his foot, and yanked it, so he fell to the ground. He felt an incredible increase in her power, and when he turned, his eyes nearly bugged out of his head.

Kirami had a bright golden light surrounding her, and her hair had gone blonde, and spiked up in every direction. Her eyes were now a cold teal, holding nothing but hatred at the moment. She formed a large blast in her hand, and released it, hitting Razor in the chest. He collapsed to the ground unconscious. Kirami powered down as quickly as she powered up. Her small body hit the ground, but she refused to stay. She used all her strength and got up, running as far away as she could. She didn't get far, but she did find a cave to sleep in for the night. She went to the very back of the cage, and fell asleep behind a giant boulder, a few tears sliding down her pale cheeks.

**Well, that was my first chapter. What did you think?**

**Vegeta: I think it sucked, I wasn't even in it.**

**Me: That's because you don't come in until later. This chapter was all about Kirami and what happened. Right Goku?**

**Goku: *stuffs face* Hm?**

**Me and Vegeta: IS ALL YOU EVER THINK ABOUT IS FOOD!!!!**

**Goku: No, I think about it a lot though.**

**Me: *sweat drops* Yeah, well, please review people, or Vegeta will Galacta Gun you.**

**Vegeta: -Aims for Joey's crotch-**

**Me: I'll update soon.**


	2. A Mission and Shadow

**I'm back for another chapter. Now, for those of you who didn't understand the first chapter, it was basically a prologue. It just told what happened years earlier, okay? This chapter takes place ten years later, so calm down people. I ripped off two of the villains names from Sailor Moon, which I don't own.**

**Vegeta: Who would possibly figure that out if you didn't write "Prologue" as the name of the chapter?**

**Me: LOOK, I was tired as all hell and I forgot, I will change it now.**

**Vegeta: *Waits***

**Me: Changed.**

**Vegeta: Took you long enough**

**Me: Oh shut up Veggie. Do the disclaimer.**

**Vegeta: *sigh* Lexie does not own Dragon Ball, Inuyasha, or the Sailor Moon names and she never will.**

**Trunks: You're whipped**

**Vegeta: *tries to kill Trunks***

**Me: Okay, on with the story.**

**Umm for ages, Mirai Trunks is 20, Chibi Trunks is 9, Goten is 8, Gohan is 15, Kirami is 15 All other ages make up as you go along.**

**And, I've changed the category to cross over. This is an Inuyasha/ DBZ crossover. Sorry for the inconvenience.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Hey, it's Supreme Kai." Goku announced, swallowing the food in his mouth so he could talk properly.

"Supreme Kai, huh." Piccolo said, looking at Goku curiously. Goku had closed his eyes, and gone back to talking with Shin telepathically. He nodded a few times before smiling a goofy grin.

"He wants to meet us. Said he needs help with something." he answered, "Everyone grab on." he said. Piccolo, Gohan, Mirai Trunks, Chibi Trunks, Goten, Krillin, Vegeta, Tien, Yamcha, grabbed onto him and he instant transmissioned them to Supreme Kai's planet.

"Ah, glad to see you're all here." Shin replied, walking towards them, Kibith at his side.

"Yeah, but why did you call us here?" Goku asked, more confused than usual. The world had been safe from harm since they destroyed Majin Buu.

"I've asked you to come here, because I need you to help me find my niece."

"You're niece?" Piccolo asked.

"Yes. My step brother and his family live in a different dimension, Feudal Japan to be exact. They were killed in battle about ten years ago. Kirami was the only one who survived."

"How do you know she's alive?" Mirai Trunks asked.

"This necklace I'm wearing, notice how one orb is still a bright color?" The Z gang nodded.

"These are life orbs. I have four. One for my brother, one for his mate, one for his son, and one for Kirami. Now, when one of them dies, their orb loses its glow. Kirami's is the only one that is still bright. Somehow she managed to get away, and I want to get her back and make sure she's safe."

"Is she still in her dimension?" Gohan asked.

"Yes. I would go myself, but I have to stay here. I was hoping you would go." Shin said, looking at each of them.

"What does the brat look like and when do we leave?" Vegeta asked, looking uninterested.

"As soon as possible if you could. If she looks anything like she did when she was little, you'll be looking for a girl around…. Five seven, spiky white hair, and brown eyes." he replied.

"Alright. Um, how do we get there exactly?" Mirai Trunks asked.

"There's a well near an old shrine in Tokyo." he said, and then took out nine purple pieces of what looked like broken glass. "You will need these to pass through the well."

"What are they?" Goku asked, looking at his with interest.

"These are Shikon Jewel Shards. You must keep these on you, they're your only hope of going through the well." Shin replied.

"Oh. How exactly did they… umm." Tien asked, letting his sentence hang. Shin sighed and closed his eyes for a moment before reopening them.

"My brother, Malachite, was a king, ruler of the Northern Lands was a full blooded Youkai. As you've probably figured out, is my step brother. His mate, Zoicite, was, believe it or not, a full blooded saiyan."

"You've got to be kidding me." Vegeta said, not believing it. He didn't think anyone else survived Vegetasai.

"I assure you I'm not. Their son, Prince Haze was part demon, and part saiyan, with a lot of power. He was to take over if anything happened to his father. Kirami, like her brother, is part saiyan, and part demon. She was powerful at birth, and held a very dangerous power within her. She is able to control fate.

"Naturally, this power is wanted by many people. The Nanjii's are powerful demons, who've been wanting Malachite's thrown for a long time. When they heard of Kirami's power, they began planning an attack. One of Malachite's warriors happened to overhear a conversation between two of the Nanjii assassins. He reported it to Malachite, and he had his finest warriors get ready for battle." Shin said, taking a deep breath. " He told me that if anything ever happened, and there was no one left to care for Kirami, that he wanted me to protect her."

"Wow." was all the Z Warriors could say, letting all the information sink in.

"Now you see why I need to get her back here. If the Nanjii get a hold of her, then everyone is in grave danger." Shin said, looking down at his necklace.

"Don't worry, we'll get her back safe and sound." Goku reassured him. Shin nodded, and waved as they transported themselves back home, to pack for their trip to Feudal Japan.

'_Please bring, Kirami here safely.' _Shin thought to himself, turning to the unusually quiet Kibith. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, Supreme Kai, I'm fine." he answered, following Shin as he went back towards his training grounds.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Come back here, boy." someone shouted, shaking his fist at a young boy. The boy didn't pay any attention to the man, he just kept running, the watermelon he stole still in his hands.

'_It's one watermelon. Why should he care, he has plenty.' _he thought to himself, as he veered in and out of the trees. Finally, he came to his destination, sitting down at the campsite, and putting the watermelon on the ground. He took out a knife, and carved it into small pieces, then popped one into his mouth. He leaned back against one of the trees and closed his eyes, putting his hands behind his head. _'Where are they?'_

As if to answer his question he heard someone scream "hentai" and then a loud smacking noise. The boy rolled his eyes.

'_He'll never learn will he?' _At that moment, an extremely pissed off looking woman walked into the clearing, a dangerous aura surrounding her.

"You okay, Sango?" the boy asked.

"No! That hentai groped me again!" Sango screamed.

"You should be used to it by now." another girl said, coming out of the trees with two other people.

"Yeah well I'm not. I swear, if you try it again, monk, I will make sure you never have any children." said monks hand flew to his crotch, knowing the pissed off demon slayer would keep her word.

"Shadow, did you get any food?"

"I got a watermelon. How about you, Inuyasha?" The boy known as Shadow, asked.

"Fish, and some oranges." the silver haired hanyou replied, putting the food down, and starting a fire. Shadow nodded, and started cutting up the oranges, putting them in with the watermelon.

"Shadow, can I have one?" a little fox demon asked, giving him big eyes. Shadow laughed and nodded, handing the little demon a piece of watermelon.

"There you go, Shippo. Hey, Miroku?" he asked the perverted monk.

"Yes?" he asked, trying to cop another feel.

"I wouldn't if I were you." he said, helping Inuyasha with the fish. He heard a loud grown, and when he looked up, Miroku was grabbing his crotch, and Sango was looking both pissed, and pleased with herself.

"I warned you." she said. The other girl, known as Kagome, sighed, and gathered up some water by the river.

"It's getting late you guys." she said, looking up at the dark sky. The others followed her gaze, and nodded. Inuyasha and Shadow looked at each other, and went to their sleeping areas. Both were in trees overlooking the campsite.

"Night." Shippo said, taking his place in Kagome's sleeping bag. Soon most group fell asleep, Shadow however, was still awake.

'_Wish I could tell you all everything.'_ he thought to himself, before drifting off into a nightmare plagued sleep.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Everyone have their jewel shards?" Goku asked, looking around at the group. Krillin, Gohan, Goten, Trunks, Mirai Trunks, Tien, Yamcha, Vegeta, and Piccolo nodded. They closed their eyes, and jumped into the well, not knowing what was going to happen.

**Well, that was my chapter. It-**

**Vegeta: Once again sucked**

**Me: DON'T FUCKING INTERRUPT ME!!!!!!**

**Vegeta: Hmmph.**

**Me: Now, as I was saying. It wasn't as good as I would have liked it to be, but it wasn't bad. Please review, and tell me how you like it, and if you want me to add anything.**


	3. Meetings

**I'm back. Sorry for the last chapter, it was kinda short. I'll try and make this one a lot longer. I hope you like it so far. Goku!**

**Goku: *stops stuffing face* Huh?**

**Me: *eye twitches* Put. The. Food. Down.**

**Goku: *Gulps and puts it down"**

**Me: Thank you. Now do the disclaimer.**

**Goku: Why can't Vegeta do it?**

**Me: He's a little tied up at the moment.**

**Vegeta: YOU TIED ME UP IN YOUR CLOSET!!!**

**Me: Huh, I thought I made those ropes saiyan proof. Oh well. Goku, disclaimer.**

**Goku: Lexie does not own Dragon Ball Z, Yu-Gi-Oh or the Sailor Moon names Malachite and Zoicite.**

**Me: Thank you.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Hey, Miroku, hand me that stick." Shadow said, motioning towards a pointy looking stick. The monk picked it up, and tossed it to him. Shadow nodded his thanks, and went over to the river, waiting for a fish to swim by. He waited a good five minutes before he spotted one.

Carefully, he leaned over, and lifted the stick, bringing it down and spearing the fish with expertise. He smirked proudly, and put the fish near the fire, letting it die. As he was going to find another one, he sensed something. Several power levels to be exact. He didn't know who they were coming from, but he had never sensed them before.

"He Miro, I'll be right back, I sense something."

"Like what?" the monk asked, but he was too late. Shadow was already halfway through the forest.

'_Who are you?' _he thought as he got closer and closer to his destination. He could sensed the power levels clearly now. They were close, very close. He stopped and started walking, creeping through the forest. He felt a demonic aura with them, and leaned against a tree, peering out behind it. He saw about seven people, there, and a giant demon in front of them, looking angry.

'_Might as well help them.' _he thought to himself.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Are we here?" Goten asked, looking around at a clearing.

"I guess so." Goku said, also looking around. The group started searching for power levels, but not finding any other than their own.

"I can't sense anything." Mirai Trunks said, walking towards one of the trees, looking around wearily.

"Come on. We might as well walk around for a bit." Goku said, walking in a random direction, the other following suit.

About twenty minutes later they came to a large waterfall. They were about to turn around when Goten yelped. They turned around and saw the biggest demon they had ever seen, and at the moment, it was trying to kill Goten. He tried shooting a ki ball at it, but it just blew it away.

"Whoa, a giant fish!" he yelled, pointing behind the demon. It turned away to look, and Goten took that time to run back to the others, and stand next to Trunks.

"Good thinking." the lavender haired boy whispered, smirking. When the demon turned back, it looked even angrier than before. It went to attack, but before it could reach them, there was a blinding light, and then a painful screech. When they opened their eyes, the demon was lying on the ground, blood pouring out of its throat. Next to it, was a boy, wiping the blood off a huge sword, looking at the Z fighters.

"You're not familiar with demons, are you?" he asked.

"No, Can't say we are." Gohan said, scratching the back of his head.

"Who are you, and what are you doing here?" he asked, sheathing his sword and stepping forward.

"Who are you?" Vegeta asked, not liking the kids attitude.

"I asked you first." he replied.

"I'm Goku, and these are my friends, and my two sons." he said, motioning towards Goten and Gohan. "We're here looking for someone." the boy looked at Goku for a few minutes, before nodding.

"My name is Shadow, I'm a hanyou." he said, making the black ears on top of his head wiggle.

"Nice to meet you. Do you think you could help us?" Goku asked

"Depends."

"On what?" Piccolo asked, watching the boy.

"What or who you're looking for, and why."

"We're looking for a girl named, Kirami. She's a hanyou like you, only she has saiyan in her also." Shadow looked at them, a blank look on his face.

"I can't help you. I have no idea who she is, and I've never met a saiyan before. What exactly is that?"

"You have got to be kidding me!" Vegeta yelled. "A saiyan is a space alien, with magnificent powers. I am prince of saiyans."

"Oh." was all Shadow said. He turned his back and started walking from the direction he came, stopping when he didn't hear them following. He turned back around and raised an eyebrow. "Are you coming or what?"

"I thought you said you couldn't help us." Mirai Trunks said.

"I did, but I never said I wouldn't try." The Z warriors shrugged, and followed Shadow through the forest.

"Hey, how come you don't have a power level?" Chibi Trunks asked, looking up at Shadow curiously.

"Um, I have no idea what you're talking about. Everyone has auras here, even you."

"Isn't an aura like a power level?" Goten asked. Shadow looked down at him and shook his head.

"Not that I know of. An aura is a way to tell you if a person or demon is dangerous or not. You can also track people by their auras, and their scent.

"So you can smell them?" Yamcha asked, getting more confused by the minute.

"Yes. Everyone has their own scent, that separates them from everyone else. That's how demons track each other.

"Huh, I never knew that." Tien said, looking around and noticing they were deeper in the forest than before. "Where are we going?"

"My campsite. I left a few friends there when I had sensed that demon. They're probably wondering where I went."

"There's more of you?" Krillin asked. Shadow nodded his head.

"There's me, another hanyou, a miko, a monk, a demon slayer, and a kitsune."

"What in the world is a Kitsune?" Mirai Trunks asked, thoroughly confused.

"And what's a miko?" Chibi Trunks asked.

"A kitsune,, is a baby fox demon, and a miko is a priestess." he explained, getting just a little annoyed with all the questions. The chibi's sensed that, and decided to keep their mouths shut. Soon they reached a small opening in between the tress, and Shadow picked up the pace a bit. When they got close enough they heard a loud smack, and some scream "HENTAI!" Shadow shook his head.

"He'll never learn." he mumbled, walking into the clearing. The fighters were met by a site that made them want to laugh, and kind of scared them a bit. There was a man with purple robes, and a staff, with a bright red handprint on his cheek, and a girl with long brown hair, up in a ponytail, looking rather pissed.

"Haven't you learned by now, Miroku?" Shadow asked, looking at the perverted monk.

"It's this cursed hand I tell you." he said, holding out his hand.

"Cursed hand my ass, you perverted monk!" the girl screamed.

"But Sango my dear, it really is cursed."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." he said, turning towards Shadow and noticing the fighters. "Who are they?"

"Their looking for someone named, Kirami, said we'd help them."

"Hm, Inuyasha won't like this. You know how he gets when we get off course."

"Eh, I'll take care of the old demon."

"WHO THE HELL YOU CALLIN OLD!" a loud voice said from the other side of the clearing. A man came through the trees, looking annoyed. He had ears on top of his head, just like Shadow, only they were white, to match his hair, and his eyes were golden.

"You. You're older than me." he said. Inuyasha was about to lunge when another girl came into the clearing.

"SIT BOY!" she yelled. Inuyasha then slammed face first to the ground.

"What the hell?" Piccolo asked. Shadow turned to them, a huge smirk on his face.

'Those are prayer beads. Our friend Kaede made them. When ever Kagome says "sit boy" he'll slam head first into the ground. It's really funny when she's mad at him." he said. Inuyasha got up and growled at him then turned to Kagome.

"What did you do that for, wench?"

"Ugh! For the last time my name is Kagome. Not wench, and I did it because you were about to kill him for pointing out a fact." she said. She turned to the Z fighters and smiled, then looked shocked.

"Hey, I know you. You're Goku. You were the martial arts champion." Goku looked at her, equally surprised and nodded.

"How did you know that?" Goku asked.

"Well, my family owns the shrine with the well you went through. That's the only way to get from this time, to that time." she replied. The fighters were dumbfounded.

"So, you come here all the time?" Gohan asked.

"Yeah, pretty much. We're looking for jewel shards."

"Little purple shards of glass?" Goten asked. Kagome nodded, and her eyes widened when he pulled a piece out of his pocket.

"Where'd you get that, kid?" Inuyasha asked, stepping forward to look at it.

"Supreme Kai." he answered. Shadow tensed up at the mention of the name, but quickly relaxed.

"How many do you have?" Kagome asked.

" Including Gotens? Seven." Goku answered, holding out his.

"Well, that's seven more than Naraku." Inuyasha grinned, holding out his hand. "Hand em over."

"We need these to get back." Gohan said.

"Feh, I'll give them back to you when you leave."

"Don't give it to them. Why did this, Supreme Kai send you here anyways?" Kagome asked, looking at each of them.

"Well, he sent us here to find his niece, Kirami." Goku said.

"But we don't know who the brat is or where to look." Vegeta spoke, not looking amused.

"Hm, I'm not sure who she is either, but we'll help you." she said,

"On one condition. You hand over the jewel shards when you find this kid." Inuyasha said, crossing his arms over his chest, not looking pleased at having to help them.

"Fine." Vegeta said.

"We're not leaving till tomorrow, but there's plenty of food for the night.." Sango said, petting her cats head. Goten smiled and walked over to her, petting the top of the cats head.

"What's it's name?" he asked.

"Her names Kirara **(or is it Kilala?).**"

"Why does she have two tails?" Trunks asked, sitting down next to Goten, also petting her.

"She's a demon cat, that's why she has two tails. She's able to transform into a giant saber toothed cat."

"Wow. That sounds cool." both chibi's said in unison. Sango smiled, and held out Kirara for Goten to hold, while she went to help Kagome with the fire.

It was dark by the time they all finished their meal. For the saiyans, it felt like they had barely eaten anything, but for the other five people, it was like a feast. There was only a little bit of food left, and they were saving it for tomorrow.

"Night." Shippo said.

"Night." the Z gang replied, lying down on the ground, looking up at the stars. Inuyasha and Shadow had taken their spot in their trees, and were looking out over the river.

''_Can they be trusted, or are they one of them?' _Shadow asked himself, watching the new comers sleep. He closed his eyes, his thoughts drifting.

The only thing that could be heard were the snores of the sleeping fighters, and the occasional whimper of a nightmare plagued kitsune.

**What did you think? I made it longer than the last one.**

**Vegeta: It was only longer because you had people talking a lot in this one.**

**Me: Oh shut up Veggie.**

**Inuyasha: I don't remember giving my consent to any of this!**

**Me: Well you did. *hold up contract***

**Inuyasha: *Looks it over* YOU TOLD ME THIS WAS FOR SWORD INSURANCE!!!**

**Me: Oh well, not my fault you were dumb enough to believe me**

**Inuyasha: *gets out tetsaiga***

**Me: Now, Inu, you wouldn't wanna use that, would you?**

**Inuyasha: Try me**

**Me: SIT BOY!!!**

**Inuyasha: *slams to the ground***

**Vegeta: *laughs till he can barely breathe***

**Me: Please review people. Hope you liked it.**


End file.
